


Christmas Torture

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 7: family - Hummel Holidays
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Torture

Kurt Hummel was not happy. He was being tortured and no one would listen to him complain about it. He watched the houses and trees and fields and other cars out the window of the car and scowled. They were on their way to the WORST part of Christmas.

The Hummel Family Christmas party. It was hosted by his Aunt Mildred this year and that was close enough he couldn’t talk his parents into not going and staying home. It was a gathering full of people he didn’t know, who he saw maybe twice a year, but usually only once. This year it was being held in Aunt Mildred’s church’s basement, because it was the only place big enough for everyone.

Ok…he did like seeing his dad’s great-grandmother, she was a hoot and old enough no one scolded her for saying whatever came to her mind. And he liked his DAD’s Aunt Mildred and if her kids and grandkids were about things wouldn’t be so bad, but she had been in Hawaii the last Kurt heard his dad say anything about where she was and most her kids and their families lived far enough away that they could avoid the family party. However, that was it. He didn’t like any of his dad’s other aunts or uncles, nor most of the cousins of various forms who were there. He liked his dad’s cousin Joanne and her family, but they probably wouldn’t come because they lived on a farm with cows that had to be milked and couldn’t travel too far away. (They visited in the summer and Kurt got to watch the cows be milked, which was weird and a bit disgusting, but interesting too and her kids were teens, but nice ones and took him on rides on the 4-wheeler and let him feed the baby cows and were nice when he didn’t do it right the first time.)

Even a visit from Santa would not be enough to make Kurt enjoy the torture. Nor would the stupid kid’s white elephant game, or the ornament exchange, or the whole family white elephant game be enough to make Kurt have fun.

He had no interest in the snow ball war that they were planning. Last year his cousin Wade put a rock into the snowball he threw at Kurt and made his head bleed. It ruined his scarf.

He had no interest in the movies because no one would just sit and watch…everyone just ran around and screamed.

And he had NO interest in the name that song game after last year…when no one would listen to him because he was just four and therefore too small to play right. HE got every song right…and the most he had needed was five notes. His cousin Willard punched him when he pointed that out. Aunt Mildred said he deserved it because it wasn’t nice to make your older cousins feel stupid by being a brat. Daddy dragged Momma away before Momma could slap Aunt Mildred.

Uncle Wally hadn’t gotten to Aunt Mildred fast enough later in the afternoon when she slapped dad’s cousin Nellie after Nellie told Mildred that her sons were horrid little monsters. To be fair, Wade had been pulling Nellie’s little girl’s hair and Willard pushed her son off a step into the snow to see how deep it was…and it hadn’t been deep enough that pushing people into it wouldn’t hurt.

“Kurt,” Momma said from the front of the car. “Wouldn’t you like to sing with the radio?”

“No.”

“Are you excited to see who gets the light up bouncy ball and marbles?” Daddy asked.

“No.”

He heard his father sigh. His mom just reached out and patted his dad’s arm.

“Kurt,” Momma said. “If you do your best to participate and keep a smile on your face when possible for the whole Christmas party, I’ll talk to Santa about dance and solos and see if elves make costumes.”

Oh. That was so not fair. Kurt had prepared his solo for the next competition but the costume they had tried to buy was out of stock and wasn’t going to get back in stock in time. He had worked real hard on it. He knew his whole dance and didn’t even need his teacher to help like most the others who did solos in his class still did. He needed a costume and if Santa could do it, then everything would work out fine.

Kurt sighed.

“Ok, Momma.”

“You know,” Daddy said. “My cousin Robin moved close enough to come this year and he has a little boy who is about your age. He is also going to have a craft corner. He said they were going to make ornaments and maybe even gifts for me and your mom. That might be fun.”

“Ok. I’ll try.” Kurt told his dad. 

Besides, he’d be willing to deal with a whole lot of torture for a costume and minimal supervision with craft supplies. Maybe he’d survive the stupid family party after all. And Momma never said he had to LIKE it.


End file.
